Fire Nation Short Short Story
by the-yellow-rose-girl
Summary: Tyzula Week 2015. The complicated, beautiful, painful but sweet love of Azula & Ty Lee told in drabbles of only 100 words.
1. Handwriting

_**AN: Tyzula Week 2015. I'm doing one of those strict word count pairing drabble deals for the wonderful prompts.**_

* * *

 **Fire Nation Short Short Story**

* * *

 **001\. Handwriting**

Ty Lee likes the way Azula holds her ink brush. Azula likes the way Ty Lee does, but she completely and utterly refuses to voice that. Ty Lee begins to imitate the perfect curve of her fingers that allows the pretty black letters to be so perfectly formed, while Azula begins to hold her brush wrong.

Ty Lee winds up with sore fingers and sloppy papers. Azula winds up with a broken hand for defiance against her father.

Azula does not speak or make a sound.

Ty Lee does not need her to, as she gently eases the pain with nimble but sore fingers on pressure points.

They both blush, and neither of them hold their pen quite the same way again.

.


	2. Sleepwalking

**002\. Sleepwalking**

Ty Lee needs her tonight, like she does so many nights.

Azula is at the foot of Ty Lee's bed, on her knees. Ty Lee is displaced by the weight of the woman who used to be lost. Of course, like the shadow she is, Azula disappears into the long hallway and Ty Lee has to force herself out of bed to follow.

It is _cold_. But Ty Lee doesn't care as she chases the corporeal phantom that has haunted her for so long.

Azula waits by the window. Ty Lee walks to her, allowing the lost girl to grab her by the wrist and pull her into a kiss.

And then more than a kiss. Much more than a kiss.

"Ty Lee." Zuko's voice and hand on her arm rips her out of the motions and finds herself in a cold room. Alone. "You're sleepwalking again. You need to see somebody about that."


	3. Divorce

**.003 Divorce**

"I'm sorry," are the infamous last words. Ty Lee says it over and over again. Azula never has once before, but they both are hurt by them at the same time.

Azula is not always nice, but Ty Lee needs to give her chances. Over and over again. Because she has a lot to make up for, and Azula _is_ trying; even Zuko and Mai recognize that. But Ty Lee does... does recognize the actions she needs to take.

Azula asks Ty Lee to marry her.

Ty Lee screams yes, yes, yes over and over again.

Ty Lee changes her mind before the end of the night.

Azula pretends not to care.


	4. Theft

**.004 Theft**

If things went missing from the palace, Ty Lee would probably be dead if she were caught.

If things went missing from Ty Lee's house, no one would ever notice.

Azula exploits this well. It mostly is to take anything that Ty Lee has that she _doesn't_ , which is probably illegal and so it is _only fair_ that she takes those lipsticks, dresses, toys and so forth. Azula is keeping her from breaking the _law._

That excuse does not fly so well when a twenty year old Ty Lee breaks into Azula's closet and finds, within the labyrinth, a time capsule of her childhood.

She just looks up at her new wife, exasperated, and tries really hard not to laugh as Azula acts so deliciously high and mighty.


	5. Cherries

**.005 Cherries**

Azula does not like cherries. She just doesn't, and no one is going to force her to. No one.

Ty Lee, however, has decided that she is going to try.

"They're so sexy," Ty Lee says, and attempts to eat the one between her fingers sexily. Judging by Azula's expression, it is not a success. "I thought you liked them."

"People don't stay the same forever," Azula snaps and it is her Sozin's Comet tone and so Ty Lee drops it.

And drops her cherries.

She tries to kick them under the rug and just squishes them on the floor as a bemused Azula watches.


	6. Roses

**.006 Roses**

"Imagine something you really like. Like your favorite beach or favorite color or favorite flower..." Ty Lee prattles on and on about potential favorites and Azula wants to scream.

The princess is already struggling against her breath as the panic attack attempts to drown her or peel her skin off of her body. She does _not_ need _this_ when she demands to be soothed by her wife.

"Do you have a favorite flower?" Ty Lee asks and Azula screams. "No, really! I like posies... or roses... or... definitely roses. I'm a roses and diamonds kinda person. But I don't object to posies and rubies either, but you're definitely rich enough to get me the first one..."

Ty Lee winks.

Azula is slightly soothed, but not really.


	7. Favorite Movie Quote

**.007 Favorite Movie Quote (Star Wars)**

"You could use a good kiss," Ty Lee grumbles and Azula cocks an eyebrow at her. "You could."

Azula isn't sure if she should laugh or swiftly punish Ty Lee for saying such a rude thing. Maybe Ty Lee is just kind of cute with her ears so red like that and her lips pouted fiercely enough to scare a saber toothed moose lion. Princess Azula approves of scowling Ty Lee much more than any other kind.

"Perhaps... I could arrange that for you," Azula says, a smirk creeping onto her face.

Oh, yes, Azula thinks she now understands what people mean when they say that someone is cute when they're angry.

Ty Lee kisses Azula on the mouth before the princess can use any more of her fancy words.

* * *

 **End.  
**

 **Happy Tyzula Week!**


End file.
